wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Teldrassil
Off Kalimdor's northern coast lies the island of Teldrassil, the new home of the reclusive Night Elves and a stunning testament to the power of their magic and their connection with nature. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire new night elf homeland and capital, Darnassus, in its boughs. The enterprise was not blessed by the aspects, however, and the tree's growth has been flawed. Regardless, the behemoth of a tree dwarfs Nordrassil, even large enough that a decently large amount of land has emerged atop it's gargantuan limbs, and trees, ore, flora and fauna now verdantly spreading across the magical tree. Characteristics |----- |} History After the cataclysmic events that followed the invasion of the Burning Legion, Malfurion went missing. Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm took over the leadership of the night elven druids, convincing the Circle of Ancients in Darkshore that it was time for the night elven people to rebuild the World Tree and regain their cherished immortality. However, his plan failed due to the fact that Nozdormu, the source of the night elves immortality, didn't bless the tree. The Circle of Ancients and powerful druids combined their powers to grow an immense tree in the Veiled Sea. They called the tree Teldrassil, meaning "Crown of the Earth" in their native tongue. The night elves made their new home in the boughs of Teldrassil, creating a forest of mighty trees and flowing rivers, bathed in the endless night that fell over the lands of the elves from the dawn of time. However, the calm of the enchanted forest has slowly fallen into the shadow of a sinister presence. Crazed furbolgs and fouler beasts have appeared in Teldrassil, and it occupies all the attention of the vigilant Sentinels and the wise druids to ensure the safety of their new home. Geography Maps *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) Topographic map of Teldrassil Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths and boat from Rut'Theran Village * Auberdine, Darkshore (Flight path and boat) Regions Adjacent to Teldrassil Notable Characters Teldrassil is home to several night elves of status. From the top of the tree Aldrassil, Tenaron Stormgrip sends promising young elves out into the world. In Dolanaar, Tallonkai Swiftroot leads the effort to fight back the corrupted furbolgs and satyr of the great tree, and in his small tent near Lake Al'Ameth, Denalan seeks to understand the nature of the strange affliction that is seeping into Teldrassil. For a complete list of characters, see List of Teldrassil NPCs. Quests * ** (Dolanaar) * * * ** Shadowglen * ** ** (Rogue specific quest) ** (Hunter specific quest) ** (Priest specific quest) *** (Priest specific quest) **** (Priest specific quest, Dolanaar) ** (Warrior specific quest) ** (Druid specific quest) * * ** *** **** Aldrassil * ** (Shadowglen) * ** *** **** ***** ****** (Dolanaar) ******* (Dolanaar) ******** (Dolanaar) ********* (Dolanaar) Dolanaar * ** (Lake Al'Ameth) ** (Lake Al'Ameth) *** (Lake Al'Ameth) **** (Darnassus) ***** (Darnassus) ****** (Lake Al'Ameth) * ** (Starbreeze Village) *** **** * * ** * (Warrior specific quest) * (Druid specific quest) * (Rogue specific quest) * (Hunter specific quest) * (Cook specific quest) * (Alchemist specific quest) Ban'ethil Barrow Den * ** The Oracle Glade * ** *** (Darnassus) * Gnarlpine Hold * Darnassus * Rut'theran Village * ** * ** *** * ** * Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore None Wild Creatures * Boars * Furbolgs * Grells * Harpies * Nightsabers * Owls * Spiders * Timberlings Notes, Tips & Additional Info * Teldrassil was said to have been grown on the island of Kalidar during the development of World of Warcraft. * Teldrassil is the starting zone which sees the least amount of PvP action, due to the fact that Horde players have to cross through Darnassus and at least one other Alliance settlement (Auberdine, Menethil Harbor or Theramore Isle) to get there, not to mention that the only way for Horde players to get to Teldrassil itself is via ship from Auberdine in mainland Kalimdor. All other starting zones are directly accessible by the opposing faction without such hazards. Some players find this boring however, and leave for the human and dwarven starting zones. * Since Teldrassil is in fact a big tree, there is no ore in the entire zone! Add that to the fact that Darnassus features no blacksmithing or mining trainers, and the result is that adventurers with those professions stay away. * On a more positive note, Teldrassil is a haven for those with the herbalism proffesion. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Teldrassil Category:Lore Category:Trees Category:Night Elf territories Category:Starting areas Category:Islands